L'anniverssaire OS
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella est invité à l'anniversaire du frère de sa belle-soeur Alice, elle ne la jamais vu, mais elle découvrira qui il est réellement à ses yeux.


**Voici un os lemon, Mignon en son genre.**

**Synopsis: Bella est invité à l'anniversaire du frère de sa belle-soeur Alice, elle ne le connais pas, mais elle apprendra à apprécier ce mec où elle tombera sous son charme.**

**Disclamer: Les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**L'anniversaire**

«Dépêche Samuel on va être en retard!»

«Oui maman j'arrive!»

«Tu sais comment tatie Alice n'est pas patiente!»

Mon fils couru jusqu'à moi, encore en t-shirt, je soupirai fortement.

«Où est ton pantalon?»

«Dans la chambre!»

Je soupirai encore.

«Sam!»

Il retourna à sa chambre et en revint quelques minutes après.

«On est déjà en retard tu sais.»

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

«Je veux pas y aller maman!»

«Samuel! C'est pour faire plaisir à Alice qu'on y va. Elle veut qu'on rencontre son frère.»

«Edward! Je sais, j'ai pas le goût de le rencontrer.»

Je soupirai encore et lui plaçai les cheveux en bataille, ça lui allait tellement bien. Samuel avait 10 ans. Je suis tombée enceinte alors que je n'étais encore qu'une ado de 15 ans. Tout ça à cause de la crise d'adolescence comme on dit. Je voulais faire comme les autres jeune, moi la fille à papa si douce et adulte avant de l'être, j'avais opté pour le côté sombre en une seule soirée. Je suis tombée enceinte après m'avoir soulée et couché avec un mec que je ne connaissais pas.

Mon téléphone portable sonna. Je fis de grands yeux à mon fils.

«Tu vois Alice est plus qu'impatiente!»

Je répondis.

«On est prêt Alice!»

«Bella! Je monte!»

Elle raccrocha. Elle monte? Elle était ici!

«Fais un beau sourire à tatie.»

«Oui oui.»

Samuel se plaça à coté de moi. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et une petite chose plein d'entrain tout sourire entra rapidement dans mon appartement.

«Bella! Samuel!»

Mon fils lui sourit. Alice se figea devant lui.

«Tu l'as vraiment coiffé?»

Elle rit.

«Alice! Il est mignon comme ça.»

«Tu lui as demandé son avis, il n'a plus 2 ans.»

Je soupirai.

«Ça va tatie, j'aime bien cette tête.»

Alice sourit à Samuel et elle lui donna un baiser sur le front. Je lui tirai la langue comme quoi j'avais encore gagé.

«Alors on peut y aller?»

«Oui.»

Elle prit la main de mon fils et elle le tira vers l'extérieur. Tout en chemin j'étais nerveuse.

«Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu ton frère?»

«Presque 10 ans Bella, et il m'a terriblement manqué. Il était parti pour l'université et il a décidé de revenir.»

«Il a quel âge?»

«28 ans.»

«Tu sais Al', Sam n'est pas enchanté de le rencontrer.»

«Maman!»

Ma belle-sœur se figea encore une fois et riva ses yeux de mon fils à moi.

«Comment ça pas enchanté? Samuel, tu vas l'adorer. D'ailleurs il se coiffe exactement comme toi.»

Mon fils arqua un sourcil.

«Ah ouais?» Lui répondit-il.

«Oui, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.»

Je soupirai, moi-même je n'avais pas envie de le rencontrer. Alice nous conduit chez elle avec sa voiture. Une fois arrivée Jasper était à la porte et nous souriait. Samuel se jeta dans ses bras.

«Tonton!»

Il le serra fort contre lui, je souris gentiment. Mon frère adorait son neveu, il avait été le seul à m'avoir supporté quand j'avais été enceinte. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur les deux joues.

«Jazz, ça fait longtemps!»

«Bella, je suis content de te voir!»

On entra dans la maison.

«Il est arrivé?» Demandais-je à Alice.

«Oui, il est dans la cours.»

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie arrière quand mon amie m'attrapa par le bras.

«Où tu vas comme ça?»

«Voir ton frère.»

«Minute, je dois te parler avant.»

Je fronçai les sourcils, elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Alice me traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle ferma et barra la porte derrière nous.

«Enfin, le seul moment où je peux te parler sans que ton fils soit là c'est quand il est avec Jasper.»

De quoi elle parlait?

«Alice…»

«Bella tu es la seule à pouvoir nous dire qui est le père de Sam.»

«Alice combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire? Je ne le sais pas moi-même!»

Elle soupira.

«Alice je ne te répèterai pas l'histoire tu l'as connais par cœur.»

«Je sais.»

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

«Tu sais ça fais 10 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais quand il est arrivé tout à l'heure c'est là que j'ai cliqué.»

«T'as cliqué quoi Alice?»

Elle commençait à m'énerver. Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

«Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais seule toi pourras nous le dire. Ton mec, l'imbécile qui t'a fait ça, était-il soul?»

«Alice!»

«Répond Bella!»

Je baissai le regard.

«J'en sais rien, j'étais trop soule moi-même pour m'en rendre compte. Mais y a un bout que tu ne sais pas encore.»

«Bella!»

Je soupirai.

«D'accord je te raconte!»

**Flash back**

_J'avais trop bu, j'étais trop soule, je n'avais que le gout de vomir sans arrêt. Je tombai au sol une fois sortie de la salle de bain et je ne voulais plus me relever, je voulais mourir, j'en avais marre de cette soirée! J'aurais pas dû venir, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Jacob, il était une mauvaise influence pour moi. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et me mis à pleurer, je me sentais perdu. J'étais pris dans mon cauchemar durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un prince charmant ne vienne me sauver. Je sentis une légèreté sous moi et une voix de ténor sonner à mes oreilles. C'était apaisant._

_«Ça va?»_

_«Non, ça ne va pas!»_

_Je m'accrochai à son cou, les yeux toujours fermés._

_«Je vais m'occuper de toi!»_

_Je ne fis qu'un faible son en guise de réponse. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, ma vue était affaiblit. Il se déplaçait doucement, je me sentais voler et il me déposa sur un lit. Je l'entendis quitter la pièce et revenir. Il me mit un truc froid et mouiller sur le front._

_«Toi tu ne prends pas l'alcool non?»_

_«En effet!»_

_Je l'entendis rire doucement, un rire mélodieux. J'étais folle, je ne pensais qu'à vouloir qu'il me vol ma fleure._

_«Ça va mieux?»_

_«Oui, merci.»_

_Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur mon front._

_«Dors, je reviens plus tard.»_

_Je lui attrapai le bras faiblement._

_«Non reste!»_

_Il se rassit et me caressa la joue._

_«Tu es jolie.»_

_Je souris à travers ma faiblesse. Je sentis par la suite ses lèvres sur les miennes._

**Fin du flash back**

Je regardai Alice. Ce que je venais de lui raconter, ne s'était peut être pas tout à fait passé comme ça, mais j'en avais eu l'impression.

«Je sais qu'il a profité de moi, qu'il a profité de ma faiblesse pour me faire l'amour.»

«Tu sais qu'on appelle ça un viol Bella?»

«Oui, mais je ne veux pas me plaindre, je l'avais espéré.»

Elle soupira.

«Tu sais que peut être il s'en veut aujourd'hui? Qu'il l'aura sur la conscience jusqu'à sa mort?»

«Oui, je sais.»

Alice me prit dans ses bras.

«Ton fils Bella, il…»

Elle se fit interrompue par des battements sur la porte. Elle se retourna et elle l'ouvrit.

«Edward!»

Edward? Je ne voyais rien. J'étais curieuse de le rencontrer. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'elle me racontait depuis tout à l'heure avait un rapport avec lui.

«Alice… je te cherchais partout.»

«Ben je suis là! T'as rencontré Samuel?»

«Non pas encore.»

Je soupirai de soulagement en même temps qu'Alice. Il tassa sa sœur pour pouvoir entrer, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompe. Il avait surement besoin de la salle de bain.

«Oh!» Fit-il quand il m'aperçut.

Je souris faiblement, il arqua un sourcil.

«Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas seule Alice… dans cette pièce.»

Elle rit doucement et quitta la pièce. Je rougis à sa vu, il était magnifique, j'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau!

«Salut!» Lui dis-je.

«Salut Bella!»

Je rougis encore plus. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent mes yeux bruns. Ce regard qu'il me porta, je le connaissais par cœur, comme si j'avais toujours connu Edward.

«Comme ça c'est ton anniversaire?»

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Il me sourit.

«Oui.»

Je lui souris à mon tour. Plus je l'observais, plus il me faisait penser à quelqu'un… quelqu'un que je côtoyais tous les jours.

«Maman t'es là?»

Samuel passa sa tête entre le cadrage et la porte.

«Oui mon chéri.»

Je regardai mon fils et lui souris. Il entra dans la pièce et se planta à coté d'Edward, là où il y avait de la place. Je les regardai l'un après l'autre. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, après avoir réalisé la réaction d'Alice, le pourquoi elle voulait me parler avant que je rencontre son frère.

«Nom de Dieu!»

La ressemblance était trop atroce! Les mêmes yeux… les même cheveux, la couleur à une différence près. Leurs regard en ce moment était le même, du questionnement dans leurs pupilles. Edward ne l'avait pas encore vu.

«Je suis désolé!» Réussis-je à dire.

Oui je l'étais… plus que tout, le mec qui m'avait violé était le frère d'Alice. Même si à mes yeux ce n'était pas un viol.

«Maman, ça va pas?»

Mon fils paniqua.

«Oui ça va chéri.»

Edward sourcilla encore une fois.

«Bella il se passe quoi?»

«Edward, je te présente Samuel… mon fils.»

Il me sourit, croyant que tout allait bien. Il se tourna pour le regarder.

«Salut! Ah bon Dieu tu es coiffé comme moi!»

Il rit doucement. Je secouai la tête. Va-t-il se rendre compte de quelque chose? Il me faut Alice! Je voulais sortir de la pièce pour aller la chercher quand Edward m'attrapa le bras.

«On se connait non? On sait déjà vu… il y a longtemps.»

Il fallait que je mente.

«Si c'est le cas je m'en rappelle plus.»

Il me lâcha.

«Évidemment, tu étais soule comme un trou, on est amnésique dans ses cas là.»

Maintenant il était sûr que c'était moi! Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard. Mon fils nous écoutait.

«Bella, je… je suis désolé. Je regrette de t'avoir fais ça. Je t'ai violé bon Dieu! Et tu ne t'es même pas plain à la police.»

Je rencontrai son regard à nouveau, Alice avait raison et je devais dire à Edward qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

«Je ne t'en veux pas, même si je ne me rappelle de rien, même si je sais que tu l'as fais, que tu m'as défloré.»

«J'en suis désolé!»

«Edward arrête ça! Je t'en veux pas ok?»

Il soupira de soulagement, comme de raison il s'en était voulu. Il se pinça les lèvres, il m'avait l'air mal à l'aise devant moi maintenant. Je pouvais le comprendre.

«T'en fais pas Edward, je me rappelle de rien, c'est comme ci jamais il n'avait eu rien.»

Sauf que je pouvais m'en rappeler d'une certaine façon à cause de Sam.

«Ton mari, il le sait?»

«Comment ça ton mari? Je suis pas marié!»

Je le voyais venir, il pouvait pas savoir pour Samuel.

«Et j'ai pas de petit ami, j'en ai jamais eu!»

Il me lâcha du regard pour regarder Samuel, qui se posait des questions. C'était pas bien que mon fils soit présent, j'aurais jamais voulu qu'il l'apprenne ainsi. Edward me regarda de nouveau.

«Qu'il sorte!»

Mon fils soupira.

«Non! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas comprendre?»

Je soupirai, Samuel avait deviné, ainsi qu'Edward.

«Il reste!»

Edward soupira.

«Parfait Alors!»

Je baissai les yeux encore une fois. Je me sentais mal.

«Écoute Edward, je suis désolé, c'est moi qui doit être désolé, pas toi. C'est moi qui a gardé l'enfant, parce que je l'ai voulu.»

Il me coupa la parole.

«Attends! T'as quel âge?»

«25 ans.»

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage et se ramena les cheveux vers l'arrière.

«Nom d'un chien! J'ai fait un p'tit à une ado!»

«Je suis pas une ado!»

«Tu l'étais, j'ai volé ton adolescence Bella.»

Je soupirai.

«C'est pas ta faute! Je l'ai voulu, même si j'étais soule… je l'ai voulu.»

«Non c'est faux! Tout le monde le veut dans ses cas là.»

Je regardai Samuel.

«Va voir Alice, faut pas que tu reste.»

«Mais maman!»

«Va!»

Il rouspéta plus et sortit. J'étais sûr qu'il allait revenir dans pas long avec sa tante.

«Tu lui as dit quoi à lui?»

«La vérité! Il sait le pourquoi et le comment il est là. Il sait que c'est un mec qui a abusé de moi pendant que j'étais soule!»

Je le regardai amèrement, un point pour moi!

«Bella…»

«Edward non! N'essaie pas encore de t'excuser, c'est comme ça, le mal est fait! J'aime mon fils et maintenant je suis heureuse de savoir qui est son père et encore plus qu'il s'adonne que ce père est le frère de ma meilleure amie.»

Il soupira.

«Je peux faire quelque chose… pour tout ça?»

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

«Edward je te demande rien. C'est ton anniversaire, je suis désolé de l'avoir gâché.»

«Non tu ne l'as pas gâché, au contraire, c'est… un beau cadeau.»

Je sourcillai d'hébétude.

«Comment!»

«Euh! Ce jour là, quand je t'ai aidé, j'avais espoir de me faire une amie, pour qu'elle, un jour puisse devenir plus, mais j'avais tout gâché en te… faisant ça, en te déflorant de la sorte. Quand après tout ça je suis parti à la salle de bain et que je suis revenu dans la chambre, tu n'y étais plus, j'avais perdu espoir. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom, je ne savais rien de toi. J'étais lucide, je n'avais pas été soul.»

Cette histoire m'éclaira la lanterne, il n'avait jamais voulu me faire ça.

«Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors?»

«Parce que tu… me l'avais demandé.»

Oh non! L'effet de l'alcool avait pris le dessus.

«Je ne t'aurai jamais touché sans ça.»

«Pourquoi alors tu dis m'avoir violé si je t'avais donné la permission?»

«Parce que c'était le cas! L'alcool est une sorte de drogue du viol! J'ai profité de toi! J'aurais pu aussi bien refuser!»

Refuser? Mais pourquoi alors il l'a fait? Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, de toute façon je ne voulais rien savoir… pas maintenant.

«Edward, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé après, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit au matin.»

Il sourit.

«Ça fait toujours ça quand on bois trop d'alcool.»

On ouvrit la porte à la volé, une Alice en panique entra dans la salle de bain.

«Edward, c'était quoi cette idée?»

Son frère la regarda avec questionnement.

«Oui, Samuel m'a tout dit, tu ne veux pas de lui.»

Ah merde, quels idiots avons-nous fait!

«Non Alice c'est pas ça! Edward c'est expliqué, il est… je crois content, mais surpris.»

Elle fronça les sourcils de questions.

«Ah oui?»

«Il regrette de ne pas m'avoir connu plus. Il avait comme but de faire de moi son amie et peut être sa petite amie, mais je me suis comme volatilisé au moment où il allait à la salle de bain.»

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à rire.

«C'était ton père qui était venu te chercher, à cause de moi. Je lui avais dit que t'étais à une fête et il a couru jusque là.»

Edward la fixa un long moment.

«Tout ça est de ta faute Alice, sans ton intervention, je ne serai jamais parti.»

«Désolé, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour conquérir son cœur.»

Elle fit aller ses sourcils de bas en haut. Je rougis instantanément. Elle quitta la pièce. Edward soupira et me regarda dans les yeux. Il toucha le bout de mes doigts de ses doigts, pour ensuite faufiler sa main dans la mienne.

«Viens, on va continuer notre conversation ailleurs.»

Le touché de sa main dans la mienne me faisait frissonner. Il nous conduit au deuxième, dans la chambre d'amis. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et me lâcha la main. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal. Je ne connaissais pas Edward, je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Il était sympa et il faisait aussi parti de ma famille, par Alliance. Mais quand il me touchait, je sentais une tension palpable en moi, comme si je le désirais… désirais son corps tout entier. Ce n'était pas normal de ma part. Il me sera facile de tomber amoureuse de lui.

«Bella, je veux qu'on soit amis! Tu le veux toi?»

Amis? Rien que ça? Je m'assis sur le lit, il se plaça à coté de moi.

«Oui.»

«Pour commencer?»

Je sourcillai, il avait dû voir que j'étais déçu quand il m'avait posé la question. Je lui souris.

«Edward… je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sente obligé d'être avec moi, parce que tu m'as fait un bébé. Je ne t'oblige en rien d'être son père à plein temps.»

Il se redressa, je l'avais vexé.

«Mais je le suis! Tu ne m'oblige pas, je veux faire parti de sa vie! Bella je veux qu'on soit amis.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Et moi je veux plus!»

«Pardon?»

Il me releva le visage du doigt à mon menton.

«Je sais que c'est rapide, mais si tu as l'intention de faire de moi ta petite amie, pourquoi pas maintenant?»

Il sourit.

«Edward… je ne veux pas attendre le moment où tu te décideras à m'embrasser pour la première fois. Je ne veux pas attendre le jour où tu me diras je t'aime pour la première fois et je ne veux surtout pas attendre le jour où tu décideras de coucher avec moi une seconde fois, car la première j'en ai aucun souvenir.»

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues rosies par le bonheur.

«Edward je veux devenir ta petite amie.»

Il colla son front au mien.

«Bella, je… je veux être ton copain, si c'est toi qui me le demande. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui le fasse, car je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect en m'imposant à toi.»

J'avais été plus futée que lui et moins gênée. Je soupirai, son front était toujours collé au mien.

«Edward… embrasse moi!»

Il n'hésita pas à ma demande et ne bougea que son visage, pour caresser mon nez du sien, les yeux clos il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble. Quand il me lâcha je me sentis brûler de l'intérieur. Il gémit.

«Bella…»

«Tu sais pour le je t'aime ça peut attendre.»

Il rit doucement et m'embrassa encore une fois.

«Bella, tu crois au coup de foudre? En l'amour instantané?»

Je sourcillai. Il y croyait lui?

«Non pas vraiment, il faut bien connaitre l'autre personne pour croire en l'amour.»

Il sourit et posa de nouveau son front contre le mien.

«Je suis amoureux de toi Bella et ça depuis le moment où je t'ai vu disparu du lit, je n'ai cessai de penser à toit toutes ses années!»

«D'accord… alors pourquoi dès que tu m'as vu plus tôt tu ne m'as rien dit?»

Il soupira.

«Bon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Tu avais été soule et j'ai abusé de toi, tu ne m'avais même pas vu le visage!»

Je souris. Il était mignon quand il se fâchait.

«T'es trop mignon! Je blaguais!»

Il m'empoigna le visage de ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

«Je t'aime, sérieusement je t'aime Bella!»

«Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de ma part.»

«Je sais et c'est normal, je réussirai à posséder ton cœur.»

Je souris et rougis.

«Alors fais-moi tienne pour commencer!»

Il me lâcha et se redressa.

«Bella, je…»

«Tu ne veux pas!»

«Non c'est pas ça! C'est pour toi, je ne veux pas abuser de toi!»

Je soupirai.

«S'il te plait! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette fois là.»

Pour qu'il comprenne le message je devais lui faire comprendre cette réalité. Avec hésitation je posai mes mains sur sa chemise à plat, je passai un doigt entre deux boutons. Il entoura chacun de mes poignets entre ses mains. Je continuai ma manœuvre en déboutonnant chaque bouton, il me caressait les poignets de ses pouces et monta ses doigts le long de mes bras, j'en frissonnai. J'ouvris les pans de sa chemise et je posai mes mains sur son torse nu. Il était bien bâti, je caressai les lignes de ses abdos jusqu'à son jeans où j'en défis la ceinture. Il me stoppa.

«Attends!»

Il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa avidement cette fois ci, comme une bête, j'adorais ça. Edward me poussa sur le lit tout en me retirant mon t-shirt. Se positionnant sur moi, il m'embrassa encore. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent à mon cou et à ma clavicule, il m'embrassa doucement la peau pour après en revenir à mes lèvres. Je lui détachai son pantalon, pour lui en caresser son membre. Il me retira le mien et passa ses doigts sur mon pubis et caressa les lèvres de mon sexe. J'en gémis aussitôt. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il passa son pouce sur mon clitoris et le caressa, je me cambrai sous ses caresses. Il me fit lâcher son sexe pour se coller plus à moi et il lâcha à son tour le mien, pour y mettre dans sa bouche ses doigts.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me passai la langue dessus. Il introduisit ensuite ses doigts mouillés dans mon vagin. Ça c'était plus qu'excitant! Il me caressa de l'intérieur. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent.

«Tu es déjà mouillée!»

Ça m'excitait encore plus, sa voix sensuelle était trop puissante. Je m'agrippai à son cou, pour empoigner ses cheveux et je le tirai à moi pour l'embrasser. Il lâcha mon sexe pour m'attraper le visage et il suivit le mouvement de mes lèvres des siennes. L'odeur de mon sexe à ses doigts m'enveloppa. Si ça continue ainsi, je vais me consumer sur place! Edward me parsema de nouveau le visage de baisers. Je l'entourai de mes bras à son cou, plongeant mon nez dans celui-ci. Son odeur fraiche m'enivrait, je caressai son dos et ses hanches, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon défait. Je glissai mes mains à l'intérieur pour lui en débarrasser, il m'aida de ses jambes à le retirer. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses pour les caresser, il gémit doucement, m'annonçant le bien satisfait que ça lui procure. Je pouvais sentir son pénis sur mon pubis, me donnant encore plus de frissons, me prouvant mon désir de l'avoir en moi plus rapidement que prévu. Je me soulevai les fesses en guise de clémence. Il continuait sans cesse à m'embrasser le corps.

«Fais-moi tienne Edward!» Lui ordonnais-je.

Il lâcha mon cou de ses baisers pour me regarder de passion et il m'embrassa le bout du nez. Il se releva et se mit à genoux, mes jambes entre les siennes. Il se pencha par-dessus moi et ouvrit un tiroir, il en sortit un préservatif, je compris que nous étions dans la chambre d'Alice. Edward apposa le préservatif sur son sexe et se repositionna sur moi. Il s'aida de sa main à entrer en moi. Il me remplissait parfaitement quand je le sentis toucher mon fond intérieur. Il m'embrassa avant de débuter son va et viens. Il gémit quand il commença à s'élancer doucement. La cadence était douce, sa respiration était forte. Ses mains de chaque coté de mon corps se déplacèrent pour agrippai mes hanches, se soulevant, libérant ma poitrine. Il pencha son visage pour y mettre un des mes seins dans sa bouche et il le suçota doucement mordillant mon mamelon. Ce geste me faisait partir loin dans mon cerveau, des frissons partout sur mon corps circulaient rapidement jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes pieds.

«Edward… oui.»

Il s'élança plus rapidement, enfonçant ses doigts dans mes hanches, je le sentais sur les bords de sa jouissance et moi je sentais mon bas ventre frémir sous ses élancements. Sa vitesse qui changea encore une fois, me donna la jouissance de la fin. Je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer lentement sur son sexe et je criai haut et fort son prénom, je m'agrippai à ses épaules et il m'embrassa pour étouffer nos cris de jouissance, il jouit à son tour en gémissant dans ma bouche. À la fin de cet ébat il élança sa tête par en arrière.

«Nom de Dieu Bella!»

Il avait réellement jouit cette fois ci. Je posai mes mains sur son torse nu et le poussai légèrement pour qu'il se dégage, J'entendais des pas dans le couloir. Il réagit lui aussi rapidement en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain concordante à la chambre.

J'allai le rejoindre quand je compris qu'on ne venait pas ici. Je lui souris. L'eau de la douche coulait. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta dans le bain avec lui. Je ris. Il ferma le rideau de douche.

«Et si on se lavait?»

Je souris. Ma première douche avec lui.

«Je crois qu'on est déjà parti pour ça non?»

Je posai mes mains sur son torse déjà trempé. Il me passa le savon sur mon corps, prenant soin de me caresser le sexe au passage, j'en frissonnais encore de notre ébat plus tôt.

«Edward…. Arrête!»

Il posa sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou et me tassa sous l'eau pour me rincer de mon savon.

«Tu n'aimes pas ça?»

Je frissonnais toujours, je me tortillais de désir.

«Non c'est pas ça! Tu me donne envie là.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?»

Il m'embrassa pleinement la bouche.

«Les autres en bas, ils vont finir par se demander ce qui se passe.»

«Bella, tu me gâche tout! C'est mon anniversaire et c'est toi mon cadeau préféré. Tu m'empêche de jouer avec.»

Je rigolai, l'allusion était trop marrante.

«Ben dis-toi que ce soir tu pourras jouer avec moi toute la nuit si tu veux!»

Je le poussai doucement et je sortis de la douche, je l'entendis se laver.

«Mais tu vas devoir partir avec ton fils!»

Je soupirai, j'enfilai une longue chemise une fois sortie de la salle de bain. Edward apparut quelques secondes plus tard, m'enlaçant la taille et il m'embrassa dans le cou.

«Bella, j'héberge ici moi.»

Je le poussai encore une fois.

«Edward, tu viendras à la maison, c'était une offre que je te faisais. Je suis sûr que Samuel sera content que tu sois là.»

Il soupira.

«Je ne crois pas.»

«D'ailleurs tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de lui. Tu lui as fais de la peine je crois.»

Il me caressa la joue et commença à s'habiller.

«Oui, j'en suis désolé, t'aurais pas dû le renvoyer, il aurait tout su et mieux compris.»

Je lui souris. Il enfila une chemise, mais ne l'attacha pas. J'enfilai mon pantalon en dessous de la chemise d'Edward que j'avais décidé de mettre. Nous descendîmes main dans la main à la cuisine. Samuel couru vers nous et stoppa en voyant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

«Maman tu veux expliquer?»

Il fixait Edward.

«Sam, Edward et moi on va essayer quelque chose…»

«Vous sortez ensemble?»

«Oui, dû moins on va essayer.»

Mon fils regardait toujours Edward.

«On m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi!»

«Sam…»

Edward me coupa d'un geste de main.

«Je veux être ton père, je veux être présent pour toi.»

«Tu n'es pas vraiment lui c'est ça? Maman me cherche un papa?»

Je sentais qu'il avait perdu espoir, Edward si était mal pris.

«Je suis ton vrai père, c'est moi celui que tu as besoin.»

Les yeux de mon fils changèrent d'expressions et s'amadouent.

«C'est vrai? C'est toi? Tu veux que je sois ton fils?»

«Mais tu l'es et oui je veux bien de toi!»

Samuel sourit et se lança vers Edward et il le serra par la taille, la tête sur son ventre. Edward lui caressa les cheveux.

«Papa!»

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues, mon fils l'avait bien pris. Depuis qu'il savait cette histoire il avait espéré que je retrouve celui qui m'avait fait ça. Edward aussi était ému. Il serra le gamin fort dans ses bras.

«Mon fils!»

Je souris, Edward me prit par la taille et me colla à lui. Il m'embrassa le dessus de la tête et colla sa tête contre la mienne.

Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé, en ce jour d'anniversaire, Edward avait eu une famille en cadeau et moi j'avais gagné une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce os, J'espère qu'il vous a tous plus. Et merci de me laisser vos impressions en m'envoyant un reviews ;)**


End file.
